


Skid

by frausorge



Category: Emerald Cove (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-17
Updated: 2003-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Brian and Craig go to the beach.





	Skid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieGeeks (LovelyPoet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPoet/gifts).



> _Disclaimers:_ Everyone here belongs to Disney.
> 
> For Lovely Poet, because it is her fault.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 16, 2017.

The tires squeal as Brian leaves High Density behind. 

"C'mon, dude," Craig says. "Forget your sister, forget Harper and Chambers. Let's go have some fun." 

"Fun. Right." Brian scowls and turns off towards the beach. A streetlamp lights up Craig's wolfish grin. 

They haven't been doing this long, only since Alex- since Brian dumped Alex. Wet sand grits against his back. Craig's knee pushes between his thighs. Brian grabs onto Craig's shoulders, and Craig's mouth closes down over his.  
  

"You said eleven sharp," Angela whines. "I've been waiting here forever." 

"Shut the fuck up." Brian peels away from the curb.  
  


End file.
